


The Vasquez Gas Station Experience

by OwlOrbiter (LaundryDetterent)



Category: Tales from the Gas Station, tftgs
Genre: Other, no beta and it SHOWS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaundryDetterent/pseuds/OwlOrbiter
Summary: Rosa investigates the strange voices coming from the woods.
Kudos: 2





	The Vasquez Gas Station Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic here, so sorry if its kinda bad lol. Any critiques would be greatly appreciated.

A few weeks into my new job, and I already need a journal to stay sane, that's a record. Besides dealing with my coworker, Jack trying to fire me and the strange townies, I'm beginning to understand that I'm dealing with something truly bizarre. Especially after what happened yesterday.  
I was flipping the page of the book I had chosen for our book club, a thriller novel set in a universe of cat people starring a jaded cop facing a new and dangerous street drug, cat nip. The author had decided to throw in a romantic subplot between the main character and the mysterious detective and it was unneeded, but their dynamic was adorable and- oh someone's at the register.  
Slowly tapping her immaculate fingernails on the counter was a pale middle aged woman. The only way I could describe her is, uncomfortably clean. Her teeth, looked like she had bleached them to the point of brittleness.I tried not to stare. "Hi!", I said, putting on my best customer service smile, "Can help you with anything?", trying to keep my smile from wavering as her blue eyes began to bore into me.  
"Ah, no", she responded slowly, finally taking her eyes off of me and using her vision orbs to scan the gas station. While she was glaring at the hot dog roller, I took note of the everything about her. She wore dream catcher earrings and a gray turtleneck with an ankle-length floral dress. "You know" she whispered, her face only an uncomfortable few inches away from mine, "I heard that this place was built on ancient Indian burial grounds". "Yeah," I forced out a laugh, "The townsfolk have alot of rumors about this place, but that's no-"  
"I noticed the scratches on the dumpster outside, you haven't happened to seen a black hound around here, have you?"  
"I don't believe I have"  
"Not at any crossroads or anything"  
"No, I haven-"  
"Not even at the church? You do go to church, don't you dearie?"  
"I, um"  
"I see", she murmured, before turning around and slamming the gas station door behind her.  
That was kinda weird. I wonder if those cat people go crazy over laser pointers like real cats, would laser pointers be considered a drug in the cat-verse?. I sat there pondering this, until my shift ended.  
The midnight sky was littered with stars, like glitter thrown over construction paper. I pulled out my car keys, but before I had the chance to get in, I heard it. A voice, the voice of man, screaming. My body went rigid. "Why are you just standing there Rosa", ran through my head, "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE DO SOMETHING". Snapping out of it, I frantically unlocked my car and dove into the driver's seat. I rummaged through my glove box, and found my gun.  
And I ran into the woods.


End file.
